A Daughter's Story
by Musicalromancegrl
Summary: What if Cameron had a daughter before she met Chase? Mandi may change a few things that were originally in her mother’s life. My first story, so, review please! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

A Daughter's Story

What if Cameron had a daughter before she met Chase? Mandi may change a few things that were originally in her mother's life.

Chapter 1: Introductions

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mandi, her friends, and the new moments in the story

Author's Note: I DID change some things because I was not sure of dates and because the story would not work with the original stuff. This story is written in a series of diary entries and narrator POVs. It starts sometime after Occam's Razor, and goes really fast through the years.

November, 2004

Dear Diary

I was born on the day that my father died of liver failure. My mother was always sad that she was in labor with me when he passed. So now, she spends the night of my birthday in a bar, and the morning after with a hangover. Oh, who am I? My name is Mandi Rosina Cameron. I am fourteen years old, and my mother works for Dr. House. That's right, THE Dr. House who saves lives every week, day, second, etc. when I tell people what my mom does, they start acting like I have ALL the info on his life. What he's like, if he uses the cane all the time or if he uses a wheelchair sometimes too, blah, blah, blah. But I just tell them that I don't know anything about him, and they stop asking. I have brown hair, hazel eyes, and am 5'6". I have a mother who I almost never see, an Aunt that I consider a mother, an Uncle I consider a father, and three cousins I consider sisters. I have no friends, and am invisible at school. Sometimes, kids sit on me at lunch because they think that the seat that I am in is open, because, they don't notice me sitting there. Lame, huh? I just put up with it. It's not like I can change anything about my life anyways. It's getting late, and I have school tomorrow. G'night!

Sincerely,

Mandi Rosina Cameron

Doctor's Daughter.


	2. Chapter 2:“Mature For Her Age”, He Said

Chapter 2: "Mature For Her Age", He Said

Summary: What if Cameron had a daughter before she met Chase? Mandi may change a few things that were originally in her mother's life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mandi, her friends, and the new moments in the story

Author's Note: I DID change some things because I was not sure of dates and because the story would not work with the original stuff. This story is written in a series of diary entries and narrator POVs. It starts sometime after Occam's Razor, and goes really fast through the years.

To all my reviewer(s):

Jessiespencerislove: You could not be more right! But, for the sake of the story, I'm going to say that Cameron's daughter is 14, and that Cameron had just graduated from college when she became pregnant, and it has been fourteen years since then. BTW, I think your screen-name is really, interesting (in a good way)!

To all of you who added me to your lists thanks! Your support is really encouraging!

Okay, here we go…..

Narrator's POV

Mandi waited by the pickup area after school. She had a sky-blue messenger bag on her right shoulder, and carried a CD player in her left hand. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail by black elastic, and she was wearing her favorite white T-shirt with paw prints all over it, a pair of skinny blue jeans, light pink ankle socks, black ballet flats, and a denim jacket. She wanted to look her best, because, her mother was taking her to meet her co-workers at a café tonight. Mandi had heard stories about them, but had never met them IN PERSON. Suddenly, a black van pulled up and honked its horn. Mandi ran to it and opened the door. Inside was her Aunt Judie, with her red hair in a bun, and wearing paint stained clothes. She smiled warmly at Mandi as the girl bucked up.

"Hey Squirt, how was school today?"

Mandi tried to give a convincing smile as she murmured; "The usual, Aunt J. Same old classes and same old kids."

Judie frowned. "Uh, oh. Those kids still ignoring you?"

Mandi hung her head and sighed. "Yup."

"Honey, you have GOT to stop letting them push you aside. Stand up for yourself, girl!"

Mandi sighed; "I know, I know! It's just……….so hard! But I'll try harder, I promise!

Judie smiled, satisfied that her niece was going to take her advice. The rest of the ride was spent talking about what to say when meeting the other doctors, and how to behave, ect, ect. when they got home, Mandi did her homework; her Aunt helped her apply her makeup, and everyone was in the living-room and waiting for the doorbell to sound at 4:30 sharp. When it did, Mandi, the eldest of the group of her three cousins, answered the door. when swung open, it revealed a woman, who could have been called Mandi's older sister, if a person did not know better. Some called her Cameron, others Allison **(A/N: Not sure how they spell it)**, but Mandi called her Mom. Greetings, and hugs, were exchanged with the family, and then the two ladies got in Cameron's car, and drove off.

The car ride, unlike the one that Mandi had had with her Aunt, was deathly silent. Because of her job, Cameron did not know what to say to her daughter, and vice versa. Finally, they reached their destination. It was a small café, with large booths, and was moderately crowded on a Friday night, which this was. Cameron dragged Mandi by the hand, over to where an African-American man with dark skin and a tall blonde man stood together. When they saw Cameron, they greeted her with smiles, and friendly hellos. Cameron motioned for Mandi to come from where she stood, halfway behind her mother.

"Boys, this is my daughter, Mandi Rosina Cameron. Mandi, this, (here she gestured to the black man) is Eric Foreman. And this," she said, turning to the blonde; "is Robert Chase."

"Pleasure to finally meet the living legend." Robert said, offering his hand for Mandi to shake. As she did, Mandi could not help but wonder where he was from, because he had a strange accent. She then turned to Eric, who, after what seemed like a moment of indecision, shook her hand as well. he then turned to Cameron.

"We invited some of our family members too, but they'll be a bit late because of traffic conditions." He told her, with no emotion on his face or in his voice when he mentioned family. "Some of the girls will be about Mandi's age, since we figured she'd feel left out, with nobody to talk to."

Mandi leaned in towards him, smiling jokingly. "I assure you Dr. Foreman that I am _quite_ able to carry on an interesting conversation with a person at least twice my age, and not be bored. I do it every day. If you would like proof, ask my cousins. Mother, may I be excused for a moment? I need to use the powder room"

Cameron looked surprised for a moment, then replied; "Yes, of course."

As Mandi left, she heard Dr. Chase comment to Cameron;

"You know Cameron? I like your daughter. She is both witty _and _mature for her age."

Chapter Two is Done!!!!!! Review Please!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:More Introductions and The Din

Chapter 3: More Introductions and The Dinner

Summary: What if Cameron had a daughter before she met Chase? Mandi may change a few things that were originally in her mother's life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mandi, her friends, and the new moments in the story

Author's Note: I DID change some things because I was not sure of dates and because the story would not work with the original stuff. This story is written in a series of diary entries and narrator POVs. It starts sometime after Occam's Razor, and goes really fast through the years.

To all my reviewer(s):

Jessiespencerislove: Thanks for the support! I hope to have this story done really soon, because I have a resident camp coming up soon, and I might not be able to finish it if I don't post the last chapter soon!

ForeverTuesday13: I will try to update every day!

To all of you who added me to your lists thanks! Your support is really encouraging!

If there is something you really want to see happen in this story, just tell me in a review and I will consider it! Thanks! Smiles to all who have read this story so far! !!!!!!!

Okay, here we go…..

When Mandi left the Powder Room, she saw that some more people had joined the group. Her mother was talking with an African-American woman with long black hair, who could only be Foreman's sister, and a tall, grey haired man with a cane. The man wore a leather jacket, jeans, and a blue button up shirt that wasn't tucked in all the way. His hair was a mess and Mandi could tell that he hadn't shaved in a while. Her mother saw her, and waved her over. When Mandi was in hearing range, Cameron began the introductions.

"Sweetie, this is my boss, Dr. House. And this lady is Ann Watson, Dr. Foreman's older sister. Her daughters, Kelly and Kirsten are your age. They're saying hello to their Uncle, over there."

Mandi greeted the adults, and glanced over to where her mother had gestured. Standing next to Dr. Foreman were two identical girls who were too tan to be called "white" and too light skinned to be called "black". Not that Mandi liked to label people that way. Their long, straight, brown hair hung down by their shoulders, and they each wore the same black pants and pink shirts.

Finally, a waitress seated them, even though Chase's relatives hadn't arrived. They were going to be even later than Foreman's, as they lived on the outskirts of town. So, everyone sat down and ordered their dinner. Mandi and the other girls her age ordered burgers, while most of the adults had salads. Just as they were halfway through their meal, they heard girls' voices' shouting happily.

"Uncle Rob! Uncle Rob!" three blonde teenagers shouted as they shot through the café to the table where everyone sat. Chase opened his arms as he stood up smiling.

"There are my shining stars! Where's your mum?"

"Parking the car." The tallest answered, ginning up at her Uncle as if she had just won the jackpot in the lottery.

Introductions were made. The tallest was Marie, the second tallest was Mary Jeanne, the smallest was Annabelle JR., and the mother, Chase's sister, was named Annabelle Thompson. The rest of the dinner had no other interruptions, and the girls found that they had a lot in common. They all kept diaries, danced, and were social outcasts. They exchanged numbers and emails, and promised to contact each other every week, as they went to different schools. Mandi also saw that Chase couldn't keep his eyes off of her mother, even when his hand was almost about to get burnt. Luckily, his sister saved him by dragging his hand away from the flame. At the end of the night, Mandi walked up behind Chase as she waited for her mother to get the car. He was saying his goodbyes', and when he was done, she asked him a question.

"You like her, don't you?"

He turned around, surprised. "Who?"

"My mom"

He winced. "Is it that obvious?"

Mandi smiled and nodded, just as her mom pulled up at the curb and honked her horn twice. Mandi ran to the car and got in, waving goodbye to Dr. Chase. He smiled and waved back. Mandi wondered if he would tell her mom how he felt. If he didn't do it soon, she was going to set them up. They were perfect for each other! Mandi leaned against the seat, and began her plans…..

Another Chappie done! Review plz! !


	4. Chapter 4:An Update on Life

Chapter 4: An Update on Life

Summary: What if Cameron had a daughter before she met Chase? Mandi may change a few things that were originally in her mother's life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mandi, her friends, and the new moments in the story

Author's Note: I DID change some things because I was not sure of dates and because the story would not work with the original stuff. This story is written in a series of diary entries and narrator POVs. It starts sometime after Occam's Razor, and goes really fast through the years.

To all my reviewer(s):

Jennifer Anrang: the reason there were so many girls there is because Chase and Foreman wanted Mandi to have someone to talk to. Mandi isn't one of those girls who has guy friends, and they knew that because Cameron told them. More boys will come into the story, I PROMISE. Plus, I go to an all girls school, and have (almost) no idea how boys act (there are some in my neighborhood, but I don't see them much), (says nxt part jokingly) so cut me some slack here! Thanks for the criticism, though. It was really refreshing from all the compliments I've been getting (not that I don't _like _compliments)!

To all of you who added me to your lists thanks! Your support is really encouraging!

Okay, here we go…..

Dear Diary,

It is now December. So, as you can see, I have been neglecting my writing duties for a month. Let me fill you in on what's happened:

I've slept over at Kelly and Kirsten's with Chase's nieces. Turns out that everyone (besides me) has a brother! Kelly and Kirsten's is one year older than me, and his name is Marc. Chase's nephew is 5 and his name is Josh. Cute kid, and polite, too! I might have to get my babysitting license, and give an offer to his parents.

I've made some new friends at my dance studio, and tried out for a local musical, based off of the film Shrek. I have yet to receive a reply.

So far, no progress on Operation: Make Mom Date Dr. Chase. Mom won't admit to liking him, but I can see it in her eyes when I mention him. All I've got to do now is get her to admit her feelings, and to get Dr. Chase to ask her out on a date. He would make a _perfect _Dad. So………_caring _and _Dad_-like (sigh).

Dear God, _please _let Mom see what a great guy Dr. Chase is, and please let him be my new Dad. I promise to pray extra hard if you do. I just want to see he smile and be happy, and I think having a new husband would make her happy again.

Thanks for listening. It feels good to know that someone cares.

Love,

Mandi

Yay! Done with another! Remember, if there is something you really want to see happen in this story, just tell me in a review and I will consider it! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Operation: Make Mom Date Dr

Chapter 5: Operation: Make Mom Date Dr. Chase. Status: Stage 1: Complete

Summary: What if Cameron had a daughter before she met Chase? Mandi may change a few things that were originally in her mother's life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mandi, her friends, and the new moments in the story

Author's Note: I DID change some things because I was not sure of dates and because the story would not work with the original stuff. This story is written in a series of diary entries and narrator POVs. It starts sometime after Occam's Razor, and goes really fast through the years.

To my reviewer(s):

azngirl123: I will try to make the next ones longer

mariiana: thank you! As for what Mandi is planning, I will start to explain it in this chapter.

Thanks to all who added me to your lists! Luv ya! (in a friendly way)

All right, here we go!

Mandi walked quickly and quietly into the lobby of the Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, where her mother and co. worked. Stage One of her Operation was about to begin, and she wanted to watch.

Her mother was walking out of the doors that led to the clinic. Chase was already near the doors, ready to execute the plan that Mandi had told him about over the phone. In his hand was a single red rose, Cameron's favorite flower. His hair was slicked back and he had shaved. He looked a year younger than he really was, in Mandi's opinion. He approached Cameron, gave a small bow and presented her with the rose. She smiled politely, and took it. Chase spoke to her, with hope in his eyes. He was asking her on a date! Mandi held her breath, as she waited for her mother's response. Cameron paused, and thought for what seemed like more than a minute. Then, she smiled, and nodded happily.

Mandi grinned, and punched the air. Stage One: First Date was almost complete.

Five days later (a Saturday) found Mandi's home in an uproar. This was Cameron's first date since her first husband's death, and everyone wanted it to be perfect. Aunt Judie had dropped the cousin's off at a friend's for a sleepover, and was now with Mandi and Cameron in her room, deciding what should be worn on "the date" as everyone called it. They finally decided on a white floor length dress, a gold coin on a chain, and a lavender shawl. Finally, the doorbell rang. Cameron answered it, and brought Chase inside to meet the family. They explained that they would be home late, as Chase was taking Cameron to see an off-Broadway version of Beauty and the Beast; her favorite movie. That being the case, Cameron told everyone to not stay up, waiting for her to come home. With that, they said their goodbyes, Aunt Judie and Uncle John wished them good luck, Mandi kissed her mother goodnight, and the couple was gone. They paused at the car, and waved at everyone again (they were watching from the window), got in the car, and drove off. Mandi stayed up reading (_Huck Finn_ was supposed to be finished in English class in two weeks) for an hour, then went to bed, bidding her Aunt and Uncle goodnight. She climbed into bed, and turned off the lights, but she couldn't sleep. For the first time in her life, Mandi had a feeling that everything was going to be OK.

Yahoo! I got them on their first date! Remember, if there is something you really want to see happen in this story, just tell me in a review and I will try to put it in! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: The Aftermath, and a Surprise

Chapter 6: the Aftermath, and a Surprise for Mandi

Summary: What if Cameron had a daughter before she met Chase? Mandi may change a few things that were originally in her mother's life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mandi, her friends, and the new moments in the story

Author's Note: I DID change some things because I was not sure of dates and because the story would not work with the original stuff. This story is written in a series of diary entries and narrator POVs. It starts sometime after Occam's Razor, and goes really fast through the years.

To my reviewer(s):

jessespencerislove and azngirl123: I will try to make the chapters longer, but I get home really late, so I can't promise anything.

mariiana: I will put first kiss in after one more date

Thanks to all who added me to your lists! Luv ya! (in a friendly way)

Okey dokey, let's get this show on the road! Cri-Kee, get the bags! [to Horse] Let's move it heifer. (I couldn't resist quoting Mulan. It's one of my fav films. Go Eddie Murphy!)

The Date went perfectly. It left Cameron with her head in the clouds for two days. The morning after, she insisted on baking sweets for everyone in the house, even when Aunt Judie tried to stop her (it had been silently declared that it was lethal to let Cameron within five feet of any cooking and/or baking device. Let's just say that no one likes paper-thin cookies). Luckily, the madness didn't last very long, and life was soon back to normal. Mandi waited until Wednesday to call Chase. He picked up on the second ring. Mandi spoke first.

"It's Mandi. I'm calling to say good job. She's hooked!"

"Really?" Chase questioned, sounding surprised.

"I'd never lie. This is my mother's future we're talking about. Oh, and that reminds me, did you ask her out for another date?"

"Ah, well…" Chase faded off, not willing to answer the question for fear of losing hearing in his right ear

Mandi sighed. "You didn't, did you?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, get going! She's not going to wait forever! Here, let me find something on the internet that's in your budget, and a guarantee mom-heart-melter. Wait one sec…."

Mandi signed on to her email, and saw a "letter" from the director of the musical she had auditioned for (A/N: just in case you didn't know, it's the Shrek musical), and she'd gotten the female lead! She was allowed to invite five family members to one performance and to bring them backstage. Hurriedly, she got back on the phone.

"Chase, you still there?"

"yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Listen, how do you feel about going to another musical?"

As Mandi explained her Second Date plan to him, she could practically hear him grinning over the phone

"Sounds great, but how are we going to keep this a secret?

Mandi smiled. "Just leave that bit to me."

Waddaya think? Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7: My Family Loves Me and Rehear

Chapter 7: My Family Loves Me and Rehearsal is Deathly

Summary: What if Cameron had a daughter before she met Chase? Mandi may change a few things that were originally in her mother's life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mandi, her friends, and the new moments in the story

Author's Note: I DID change some things because I was not sure of dates and because the story would not work with the original stuff. This story is written in a series of diary entries and narrator POVs. It starts sometime after Occam's Razor, and goes really fast through the years.

To my reviewer(s):

ForeverTuesday13: true, true. I will try to make Cameron more in-character in some chapters, but right now, I kinda need her to be this way for the story to work.

ChristinaMiyukiYamada: awwww…..thank you! You are so sweet!

Thanks to all who added me to your lists! Luv ya! (In a friendly way)

Alright, let's get this ball rolling!

Dear, Diary,

I've been very busy this week. Homework, music, scripts and rehearsals have been the only thing on my mind, and I only remembered you when the director told us to relax and unwind in our spare time. Rehearsal is_** KILLING **_me! Right after school, Auntie picks me up, and drives me to the theatre while I do my homework. Then, I rehearse, get my costume fitted, learn how to put on my jewelry, have my makeup arrangement checked, and so on, and so forth. Then I am brought home by my uncle, eat, do my homework, and go to bed, right around eleven thirty. The funny thing is, that my own MOTHER, who is a DOCTOR (and therefore often works late) gets home before I do. Auntie just tells her that I'm in a study group that does extra work, and, therefore (I just LOVE using that word), I get home late. Mother doesn't mind, she's just glad that my grades are up. She's also become more involved in my life. We take walks around the neighborhood whenever we can, and chat about our lives, and her job, her boss and things like that. It's amazing that I've been able to keep the secret of my being accepted as a female lead into a musical from her THIS long, but I have. And Chase hasn't squealed either. She would have said something, and he would have called out of guilt. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you the plan! Alright, here it is:

Step 1: Chase will ask mother out on a date to see the musical (and she WILL accept, because I've been getting her excited about it for weeks). Done.

Step 2: I will be dropped off "for a sleepover at a friend's" (a.k.a. the show) before Chase gets mother. The cousins will be left in charge by Auntie, who will leave with Uncle "to see a movie" (a.k.a. meeting me backstage)

Step 3: When they are at the theatre, and in their seats, Chase will make sure that mother sees my name in the cast list. Auntie and Uncle will then sit next to them and explain what I've REALLY been doing all these months (they will have a prepared speech, so mother won't be angry).

`Step 4: the musical will commence

Step 5: after the show, mother will turn on her pager, and I will page her to bring everyone backstage, and to give her name to security so she can get in, etc, etc.

Step 6: I will give everyone a tour of the backstage and onstage area

Step 7: Auntie and Uncle will take me home, and Chase will take mother out for a romantic walk in Heater's Park, her "favorite place in the world"

From then on, it's Chase's plan, and I have no idea what will happen. Hopefully something good! I wish him the best of luck. It is now twelve o'clock. I've got to go!

Love,

Mandi

OK, here it is! Now, I won't be near a computer very often for the next two weeks, so don't freak out if I don't update soon! But plz review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan is Executed

Chapter 8: The Plan is Executed

Summary: What if Cameron had a daughter before she met Chase? Mandi may change a few things that were originally in her mother's life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mandi, her friends, and the new moments in the story

Author's Note: I DID change some things because I was not sure of dates and because the story would not work with the original stuff. This story is written in a series of diary entries and narrator POVs. It starts sometime after Occam's Razor, and goes really fast through the years. Sorry I'm so late! July 4is a busy date for me.

To my reviewer(s):

Jessespencerislove: Okay, okay! I'll put the first kiss in this chapter! (Although it WILL be from Mandi's view and she will walk in on it!)

Thanks to all who added me to your lists! Luv ya! (In a friendly way)

Alright, let's get this ball rolling!

Mandi felt like she was about to have a heart attack. It was the night of the opening performance. The one that Chase was taking her mother to. Somehow, the secret had been kept from her all these weeks of rehearsal, and now it was finally coming out. She was in the hair department, having her brown locks dyed fiery red. Once the process was complete, Ron her hairdresser, put Mandi's hair into a long French Braid complete with a gold crown and small baubles in it. Then it was off to costume and makeup so she could go from a fourteen-year -old nobody, to a Twenty-and-some-years-old stir crazy princess. Just as Marie was putting some of the last few age lines on her, John (the props director) came down saying that Mandi had a phone call on line two.

Intrigued, Mandi answered the phone. On the other line was her Aunt calling to say that the your-daughter-is-starring-in-a-Broadway bomb had been dropped, and that Cameron wanted to talk to her. Mandi gave the okay, and braced herself for a very angry mother. What she got, was what sounded a very excited teen who was meeting a celebrity. One named Alison Cameron, that is. They chatted for a few seconds, then, Mandi was called to the backstage area.

The performance went as smoothly as anyone could want it to go. There were no problems of any sort. Afterwards, Mandi paged her mom, and everyone was in her dressing room within five minutes.

"You were great!" Cameron squealed the minute she saw her child, and engulfed the poor thing I as tight hug.

"Thanks Mom."

"I was so surprised! You and your Aunt are SUCH good secret-keepers! And when I saw you onstage with all those grown-ups! My baby!" By now Cameron had reduced herself to happy tears, released Mandi, grabbed Chase by the arm, and had her head on his shoulder. The poor guy looked both happy for Mandi and slightly confused as to why Cameron was squeezing the life out of his arm.

"Mom. First, let go of Chase's arm before you cut off his circulation, and second, calm down. I've been working with these people for a LONG time. We're friends. Sort of. Anyhow, c'mon. I'm taking you all on a tour of the behind-the-scenes magic."

The tour consisted of the makeup and costume areas, the snack room (where they met some of Mandi's co-stars, who congratulated her on the performance), the area behind the wings the props and sets rooms, and finally the stage itself. When they got back to the dressing room, Mandi's Aunt and Uncle decided to use the bathrooms, and asked Mandi where it was. Mandi walked them there, and then returned to the dressing room. Before she entered, she looked in the two-way peephole (A/N: I made that little gadget up), and had to bite her tongue to keep from squealing for joy. There sat Chase and her mother, and they were kissing! And not just a just-friends kiss, but a real on-the-lips-boyfriend-girlfriend kiss! Mandi stepped away from the door, and suddenly became VERY interested in the ceiling. A few minutes passed, and Mandi checked again to see if the coast was clear. It was, and she entered the room, under the pretence that she had run into the girl who played Teenage Fiona and that they had chatted for a bit. Soon after the Aunt and Uncle joined them, and the groups split off, to go their separate ways. Chase and Cameron to the park, and Mandi, her Aunt and Uncle to an after-party for the teens and kids of the cast. After that, they went home to find that Cameron had yet to do the same, but she had left a message promising Mandi a visit to see the team at work, if she wanted to.

So, Mandi tucked herself in, and decided that she WOULD like to see how the team at work. Maybe they would have to do an MRI! That would be cool, Mandi decided. So she wrote herself a note, and turned off the lights. She had a LONG week of performances ahead of her. Thank goodness that her teachers had decided to pardon her from all homework "until further notice" (a.k.a. extra homework at the end of the year). Ah, well, she would find SOME way to handle it. with that thought in mind, Mandi drifted off to sleep, and had dreams about ogres and princesses.

And there it is! What do you think? Reviews, please!


	9. Chapter 9: Time For Work!

Chapter 9: Time For Work!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mandi and any other character you do not recognize

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! There was no internet connection where I was, so I had plenty of time to write, but no way to post. Review and tell me what you think!

Mandi woke up early on Saturday, ready for her visit to the hospital. Mom had already OK'd her visit with her boss, Dr House. Dr. House's boss, Dr. Cuddy had said that it was a great idea, but should their patient have any problems (such as seizing or heart attack) of any kind, Cameron was to bring Mandi to her office STRAIGHT AWAY, as she didn't want Mandi to be scarred for life.

Mandi was actually looking forward to seeing the hospital. Word had it that Dr. House played interesting (and sometimes inappropriate) pranks every day, and she couldn't wait to see one. So she took no time in getting dressed (it had been decided by Cameron that she would wear new blue jeans, a brown belt, a purple long-sleeve shirt, and black ballet flats so House wouldn't be able to ruin the outfit TOO much) and doing all the other usual morning preparations. When she got in Cameron's car she greeted her mother, plugged into her iPod, and started blasting Disney's The Journey. It was a slow song, but Mandi loved to listen to it in the morning, so she could properly wake up.

_Come along  
Will there be sunshine shinin'?  
Will we find a silver linin'?  
Come along  
Sing a song  
When today becomes tomorrow  
Will we find joy or sorrow?  
Sing a song_

Is it wrong  
To put all our hopes together  
And wish for somethin' better?  
Is it wrong?  
To belong  
To face the future with another  
who means more than any other  
Is to belong

We'll paint the grey clouds  
With pretty rainbow hues  
And we'll brush the gloom away  
And save it for a rainy day  
Rainy day

Oh, today  
If troubles cast a shadow  
And shadows make the sun afraid to stay  
But it's OK  
'Cause there'll be sunshine shinin'  
And we'll find a silver linin'  
Another day

Tomorrow is another day  
How I hope you'll always stay

After the song was over, Cameron gave her a congratulations- on-your-first-musical present. It was the original cast recording of Wicked! Mandi would have hugged her, but she was driving, so she just put in the CD, and turned on her favorite song, _What Is This Feeling_, and started belting out the words along with the singers.

_SOLOISTS_

_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you?_

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling_

_My face is flushing_

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes……_

_Loathing! Un-adulterated loathing!_

_For your face (your voice) your clothing!_

_Let's just say- I LOATH IT ALL!_

_Every little trait however small-makes my very face begin to crawl_

_With simple-utter-loathing! There's a strange exhilaration_

_It's so pure, so strong!_

_Though I do admit, it came on fast; still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing, loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

_ENSEMBLE:_

_Dear Galinda, you are just too good!_

_How do you stand it, I don't think I could!_

_She's a terror, she's a tartar, we don't mean to show a bias, dear Galinda you're a martyr _

They had to turn the music off there, because they had reached their destination. Cameron grabbed her briefcase and laptop from the backseat as Mandi got out and tugged her lavender tote which held some books, her own laptop, CD's, CD player, and her cell phone over her shoulder. It was time for work.

The minute they got through the double doors, the man known as Foreman ran up to them.

"Cameron, thank God you're here. Where the heck have you been? We've got a new patient. He's already crashed once, been in surgery twice, and House said to find you so you can put your opinion in. Oh, hi Mandi." He nodded in her direction, and ran off. Cameron followed at a slower pace, pointing out things to Mandi as they passed.

"There's the clinic , and Dr. Cuddy's office is over there, we do tests in here…..elevators are on the right…..don't get in the same one as House, he likes to ride alone………."

Mandi jogged along nodding and making sure that she wouldn't get run over by something, or someone. Somehow, the two adults managed to rush up two flights of stairs, and down three halls without having to stop so Mandi could catch up. Then, (again, without stopping to catch their breath), raced into a room where Chase sat by a glass table, and a man with a cane (whom Mandi immediately recognized as Dr. House) stood by a whiteboard. Greeting were exchanged, and Mandi and Dr. House were re-introduced. House glanced at her, and said;

"So this is the little death-child. I shook her hand once. Hope it doesn't kill me. Or is that only when you date a Satanist for a year? Can't remember." (A/N: I have NOTHING against them (yes, they do exist). I just thought that it would be a House-y thing to say).

Mandi smiled. She had a witty (in her opinion) answer for that. "I think it's the Satanist thing, but, don't you have a patient to save?" And with that, she had countered House, and the team was useful again.

Some hours passed, which consisted of tests, meetings, treatments, and a small lunch. Mandi was helping her mom monitor the patient, who now resembled a giant tan raisin, when the machines started beeping like crazy.

"Patient's crashing, Mandi, GO TO DR. CUDDY'S OFFICE NOW!" Cameron screamed at the top of her lungs. Mandi didn't need to be told twice. In a flash, she was out the door, getting into an elevator, and dashing towards the big brown office she had seen before. When she stopped, composed herself, and knocked on one of the double doors

"Come in." A voice that sounded like a middle aged woman sounded out commandingly, and Mandi did so. Behind the doors was a large, brown (surprise, surprise) room. There was a large window with red (A/N: at least I think they're red, but don't trust me, my memory is not that good) drapes at the other end, with a wooden desk in front of it. Seated at the desk, was a woman who was probably in her mid forties or fifties. She wore a white suit, which went well with her raven curls. She looked at Mandi, smiled, stood, and walked over to where she stood.

"Welcome. You must be Cameron's daughter Mandi."

Mandi nodded. "Yes, Ms. Cuddy, I am."

"So glad to finally meet you. Oh, please, sit down, you look tired!"

Mandi sat down on the white sofa she indicated. "Well, I did run most of the way here"

"Goodness! Your mother must have been really worried about your emotional stability!"

"No, just her job. If she was worried about my emotional stability, she wouldn't drink on my birthday."

Cuddy frowned, and sat back down at her desk. "Yes, I did hear about that. Is she getting any better about correcting the habit?"

"Not that I've noticed"

Mandi spent the rest of the day talking with Dr. Cuddy in her office. Sometimes a doctor or someone would page Cuddy, and they'd chat as they walked to where she was needed. House busted in once to get permission for an operation, and they argued, but he was the only interruption of the day. Finally, Cameron came to take Mandi home. In the car, they talked about MRI's (as Mandi wanted to know what they were). After 20 minutes, they got home; Cameron put Mandi to bed, and kissed her good night. She then sat at the kitchen table for a while. She had heard a bit of Mandi and Dr. Cuddy's conversation. She wanted to quit, she really did! But it was just so _hard_!

_"__Oh, Mark,__" _She thought; _"__what would you do if you were like this?__"_

A/N: boo yah! Another one done! R&R, please!


	10. Chapter 10: School Bullies

Chapter 11: School Bullies

A/N: Alright people! I am having a HUGE case of writer's block on how to get Chase and Cameron together for good, and now have to stick with Mandi's social life as a subject for chapters. Sooooo, if you have any ideas, R&R! PLEASE!!!!!!! I'M RUNNING OUT OF PLOT IDEAS FAST HERE!!!!!!(Pulls herself together) anyhow, your help would be greatly appreciated. Please note that some of the SHREK info I put in here is not true, because I couldn't find it, and had to make it up. Hold on to your hats, ladies and gentlemen, cuz' Here. We. Go!

Three months had passed since Mandi's visit, and now it was November, the month of her birthday. Only a few of her fellow students knew about her job in _Shrek: The Musical_, and sadly, they were the rich girls/ popular kids/ bullies and their boyfriends. And they never let her forget that they knew. She remembered the day that they had found out;

FLASHBACK:

Mandi sat in the staff lounge with Brian (who played Shrek), Christopher (Lord Farquaad), Daniel (Donkey), Rozi and Leah (who shared the role of Young Fiona), Marissa (Teen Fiona), and John (who played Pinocchio, the Magic Mirror, and was one of the puppeteers who worked the Dragon). They were doing a meet and greet "thing" as Jason Moore (the director) called it. In other words, they would be meeting gushing fans, and answering all their questions for an hour. NOT what Mandi, Rozi, Leah, and Marissa would like to call FUN, but…..Jason WAS the boss. So…. here they were.

Someone knocked on the silver door at the other end of the room. Brian, who was the undeclared leader of the group, called out "come in!"

The door opened to reveal Jason, his co-director David Lindsey-Abaire, five teenage girls and three teenage boys whom Mandi had hoped NEVER to see outside of school. Ashley, Carmen, Sarah, Christine, and Katie were the biggest bullies ever to hit the earth. Sadly, their boyfriends didn't see that. Today, only John (who was with Ashley), Ben (who had dated Carmen for a whole year now), and Eric (who was slowly drifting away from Katie and was Mandi's crush) were at their girls' sides but were (thankfully) not making any physical contact. As they followed Jason and David into the lounge, they looked around, eyes wide with amazement. Suddenly, Mandi's opinion of this meeting changed from NO FUN AT ALL to I WILL HATE WHOEVER HAD THIS IDEA TIL' THE END OF MY LIFE.

When everyone was seated, Jason introduced the guests, and then asked the cast to go around and share their name, age, role, and what their favorite part of the show was (A/N: my fav theatre, SCT does this, and I wanted to pay tribute to it). Brain went first (of course).

"Well, my name is Brian, I'm 24, I play Shrek, and my favorite scene is the Morning Person scene where Fiona meets up and dances with the rats. I think that the rat costumes are pretty cool, so that's why I like it so much." Ashley and Carmen looked like they were going to buy a copy of the costumes when they heard that last bit. Brian turned and patted Mandi on the shoulder, signifying that it was her turn. She shifted in her seat, silently screaming on the inside.

"Thanks, Brian, nice to know that the people I dance with look fabulous. Hello everyone, I'm Mandi, I'm 14 years old, and I play Fiona. Let me see……. my favorite part is….. oh! The When Words Fail scene, y'know, the one where Shrek is trying to figure out how to pull a move on me. Makes me cry every time." With that she passed the "ball" on to Marissa, and prayed that her enemies had suddenly forgotten what her voice sounded like.

Soon everyone had "shared", and it was time for the questioning. Jason chose Ashley as the "first question". She leaned forward, and cleared her throat.

"Mandi, what's it like being the only teenage lead, when your co-stars are both male AND out of college?"

Mandi shifted in her seat, gulped, and answered in a calm and collected voice; "Well, Ashley, it's certainly different. But, I mostly hang with Rozi, Leah, and Marissa offstage, so I'm not entirely alone. Acting-wise, it was kind of difficult at first, because this is my first stage performance EVER, I wasn't sure what to do, but, they helped me out by improving my stage jargon, so it got easier. Other than that, they're just like uncles to me."

Just then, Carmen cocked her head and asked "Hey, don't I know you?"

Mandi gulped. _OH NO!_ her head screamed. "I don't think so." she said. Marissa must have sensed her nervousness, because she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

But Carmen was not convinced. "Oh, I remember! You go to our school! You're that girl who lives with her Aunt and Uncle because her Mom's too busy to take care of her, and her Dad's dead!"

By now, every one of the popular kids had realized that their friend was right, and was getting ready to gang up on her. Thankfully, her co-stars had figured out what was going on too, and were ready to defend her with all they had.

Sarah, the stupidest of them all, started jeering at her. "Death Baby, Death Baby!" she sneered.

That was the last straw. Mandi tried to keep a calm face as she stood and walked quickly out of the room. When she thought that she was out of earshot, she started to cry. Her sobs shook her body, and she started to hyperventilate. A door open and closed, and soon Rozi, Brian, and Marissa were engulfing her in a group hug. She calmed down after a while, and one drink of water later, they were back in the room where the girls were being told by their parents (via cell phone) that if they put one more TOE out of line, they would be dragged home IMEADEATLY and would be grounded for two months.

END FLASHBACK

The rest of the interview had gone smoothly, and Jason had apologized to Mandi later. But the parent's threats hadn't stopped the kids from calling her Princess Death Ogre in the halls. It had gotten so bad that Aunt Judie had begun considering hiring a shrink behind Cameron's back. Things were just starting to smooth out between the mother and her daughter, and Judie did not want to shove them back to square 1. But she knew that SOMETHING would have to be done about those bullies

A/N: All done! Reviews get Chase and Cameron together!


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Fevers

Chapter 11: Birthday Fevers

The date was January 6, 2009 when Mandi's problems first started. She had transferred to an all girls' school by now, and was no longer in _Shrek_, although the director was planning a Halloween performance with the original cast playing their original parts. Mandi was already on board with the idea, as were Rozi, Brian, and Daniel. Her life was pretty nice, but this was the one day of the year she dreaded: HER BIRTHDAY. Chase and Cameron were still together, but Mandi wondered what state her mom would be when she got home, if she came home at all.

Mandi's alarm went off. She jerked into a sitting position and groaned, clutching her head in pain. She turned off the alarm and slowly made her way downstairs, her head aching at any movement her body made. Aunt Judie looked up as her niece nearly crashed into the kitchen doorframe.

"You OK, Squirt?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Mandi just groaned and shook her head. "Uh Oh," Judie said as she put her hand on Mandi's forehead, "looks like you've got a fever. You better stay home today. Since your Uncle and I won't be around for most of the day, I'll call your mom and ask her to come home and take care of you, OK?" Mandi moaned something that sounded like _Uh Huh_, and leaned against the counter. Her Aunt helped her back into bed, and called Cameron. From what Mandi heard, she was telling her to come home, help Mandi have a somewhat happy Birthday, and to invite Chase over for dinner. She must have fallen asleep, for the next thing she knew, it was the afternoon, and her mother was sitting in her room.

Wait. That couldn't be right. Her mother had NEVER taken a day off before, not even for Mandi's first day of Kindergarten!

"Mom? What are you doing here?" she croaked. Ow, her throat ached!

"Well, we didn't have a case, so when your Aunt called, I rushed home. I'm sorry you're not feeling well on your Birthday, sweetie."

"I'll be okay. Is Chase coming over later?"

"Yep. He just has to finish up some reports."

Mandi nodded, her eyes drooping. In a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep. Again. Cameron sighed. It wasn't fair that Mandi was sick on her birthday. She'd seen plenty of patients celebrating their birthdays in the hospital, and it just didn't seem right that they should be so sick on what was meant to be a happy day. Just then, her cell phone rang. It was Chase, and he wanted to know what type of flowers Mandi liked. Cameron told him, and they chatted for a while. When she hung up she smiled faintly. Chase would make a good father, if he ever got married. Suddenly, an image of her in a wedding dress next to Chase entered her mind. However, before she could continue the fantasy, she was interrupted by Mandi's coughing.

Dear Diary,

Even though I was sick, I still got to have fun. Chase brought over a bunch of Chrysanthemums, my FAVORITE flower, and Auntie made a chocolate cake so I could make a wish. My cousins gave me some new books. Mom and Chase couldn't keep their eyes off of each other for the whole evening. I hope he proposes soon, because honestly, if he doesn't do it soon, Mom will start to lose interest. It's late, and I'm tired. Goodnight.

Mandi

A/N: So, what do you think? R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12: New Year, New Life, New……Da

Chapter 12: New Year, New Life, New…….Dad?

A/N: Yeah, I know I haven't been updating lately, but school was really hectic lately. Plus, I'm also writing stuff that I hope to publish one day, so, I'm taking turns with what I write. On a much happier note, happy 2010 everyone! BTW, I just realized that I never gave Mandi's Uncle a name, so now, I officially dub him Gus. Don't ask why.

Disclaimer: If I owned HOUSE, Cameron and Chase wouldn't have divorced, and Mandi would be an actual character. AND Thirteen and Foreman would be together again.

_**This Chapter is dedicated to the people in Haiti. Please donate, so people can get the supplies they need. RIP Molly Hightower. This Chapter is also dedicated to all the soldiers who have been buried under a cross with no name, and their family members who wondered why their bodies did not come home. RIP, and know that your children are in a happier place.**_

"5…4…3….2….1….HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Mandi and her family cheered as the ball in Times Square, New York finished its descent. Mandi jumped up and blew a noisemaker, Aunt Judie tossed a hand-knitted cap in the air, and her cousins hugged each other. Uncle Gus was away on a business trip, but he had promised to call the next day. But Mandi wasn't overly excited just because she'd be getting a call from her Uncle. No, she was excited because Chase was going to propose to her mom! He was taking her out to dinner tonight, and would hopefully bring her back with a ring.


End file.
